The present invention relates generally to coverings for flower pots and floral groupings and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a covering having a portion extending about a flower pot for providing a decorative covering and another portion extending about the floral grouping disposed in the flower pot for providing a protective covering for the floral grouping.